


Drunken ProposalS

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: (i don't know I'm nervous about sharing this), Alcohol, Drunkenness, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Maki has been missing Honoka.Maki wants to have more Honoka.Maki wants Honoka to herself.Maki wants to propose to Honoka.Maki proposes to Honoka.





	Drunken ProposalS

**Author's Note:**

> **Ideation for this story immediately became one thousand and two hundred words and I’ve been stuck ever since because it felt complete but isn’t.**
> 
>  
> 
> **So! –cries happy tears- I finally expanded it and it’s here!**
> 
>  
> 
> **(Also, Happy Birthday, Haru-kun!)**

Maki misses Honoka. Or well, she’s selfish and actually really possessive and a little too in love with Honoka so she’s jealous and lonely and missing her Honoka that is busy with coaching and advising upcoming new idols, helping out Homura when the gingerhead can, and hanging out with her many circles of friends – namely her students and their close friends in Muse. Maki feels that she hasn’t had enough Honoka lately.

With a free night of not having to be in the ER tending to patients or any other paperwork Doctor Maki usually would have, and unfortunately, without her girlfriend to cuddle or simply spend time with, she drags a colleague to drink at the bar.

Maki kind of slams the mug of beer onto the counter as she scowls and complains for the umpteenth time. “Ho…Honoka…Not enough Honoka!”

Akiru, Maki’s senior in the field of medical science chuckles nervously, glad that the cup didn’t break and she pulls back some of her purplish-red hair behind her ear. “Honoka-san visits every other day though…”

Maki takes another gulp of alcohol onto her system before she scowls at her senior; the redhead doesn’t have to say anything, her posture and expression were clearly retorting that _that isn’t enough_.

Akiru simply takes a small sip of her own drink that Maki agrees to treat her since she’s accompanying the lonely doctor. Akiru and every other person in the hospital know about how the cool, not-much-for-words-on-the-first-ten-meetings, renowned doctor is head over heels for her girlfriend and have been a little cranky as of late because of the lack of Honoka.

But that’s according to Dr.Nishikino herself, because to all the other doctors, nurses and long-term patients – they see Honoka visit at least two to three times a week to have lunch or dinner with Maki (depending on the operations scheduled or meetings the doctor has), every single mornings have Honoka in the car kissing Maki ‘Have a nice day’ before the idol coach drives off to work, and when you ask how Maki is after that she would answer ‘It was a warm night’ which translates to ‘I had Honoka beside me as we slept last night and she’s so warm and is my equilibrium.’ So…many has come to the conclusion that Maki is simply really needy, thus the “lack of Honoka”.

Maki’s face was soon a bit too red and her giggles were a bit too delirious, _and_ Akiru was seriously concerned for the mugs and glass cups that Maki seems quite intent on testing its durability, so she drags the now drunk doctor out of the bar and into the cooler streets.

“I’ll help you call your girlfriend over.” Akiru props Maki over a long concrete block outside the bar and takes her junior’s phone out of the small but expensive purse.

“Honoka…is mine!” Maki declares before giggling and then attempting to take her phone back from Akiru who simply puts a hand on Maki’s face to push her junior away. 

Keying in the password ‘nishikinohonoka09’ and accessing the contacts tab which is as good as only filled with “Honoka (My Girlfriend)” is easily accessible, Akiru dials for Maki’s saviour.

“Don’t you flirt with my girlfriend…” Maki mumbles and weakly tried to take her phone again.

Akiru shakes her head; it’s amazing how different Maki is when drunk. It took three rings before the phone was connected.

_“Maki-chan?”_

“Ah, is this Honoka-san?”

_“Yes, it is. Is Maki-chan okay?”_

Through the phone, Maki slurs in her drunken state. “Honokaaa…. I…I’m going home now…”

Akiru counters, “Maki, you’re drunk. You can’t go home on your own.” 

“I’ve…got ta carrr…” Maki grabs her purse and tries to walk off.

“Maki. Um, as you can hear, Honoka-san.” Akiru pulls Maki back to the concrete block.

_“I understand. I’ll be right over.”_

“We’re at-”

_“I know. Maki-chan’s favourite bar. Please make sure Maki-chan’s okay while I come over.”_

Akiru smiles gratefully. “I will.”

.

.

.

Surprisingly, it doesn’t take long and Honoka was running over and seeing Maki still insisting on driving her car home while the redhead’s fellow doctor does her best to keep Maki standing and not stubbornly stumbling her way to the carpark.

“Maki-chan!” Honoka calls then looks to Maki’s colleague. “Akiru-chan, thank you for looking after Maki-chan.”

“It’s nothing. Except that Maki insistently wants you and the car.” Akiru winks.

Honoka chuckles as her cheeks flush at the implication. “Well… Maki-chan, I’m here now.” Honoka says as she takes Maki into her arms; it didn’t take much effort since the drunken redhead threw herself onto her girlfriend immediately and nuzzled into Honoka’s nape.

.

.

.

Honoka takes Maki home, to their shared apartment, though throughout the whole car ride, Maki kept trying to remove her seatbelt so that she can be driver instead, attempted taking off Honoka’s clothes so that they can get intimate and mutter how much she loves Honoka (which Honoka has to handle at every red traffic light; placing the seatbelt back on and chiding Maki). Honoka survived all of that but now, before she can get Maki properly changed and cleaned, the redhead has other plans.

Maki pushes Honoka to the bed, sloppily pinning Honoka down while Honoka laughs. “Maki-chan… Let me take care of you so you won’t have a headache in the morning…”

Maki shakes her head adamantly, violet eyes a mix of drunk and longing as she dips in for a kiss. Honoka complies; the gingerhead was never one to deny Maki kisses. The kiss soon evolved to something more since Maki’s hands can’t be kept to herself – sneaking under Honoka’s blouse to Honoka’s bra, and then to Honoka’s skirt and before Honoka could think otherwise, she was stripped off all her articles.

“M-Maki-chan-”

Maki leaves a large hickey on Honoka’s neck and murmurs, “Marry me…Honoka…”

Honoka’s face turns redder than it already was from all the passionate kisses her girlfriend was peppering her with, but she figures this is all the alcohol doing. “Maki-chan… You don’t- _Hya!_ ”

Before Honoka could finish her sentence Maki moved from Honoka’s neck to Honoka’s breasts and sucked on it. Honoka pushes against her girlfriend’s head. “Maki-chan!”

“I want more of you…” Maki slurs her words as her fingers ventured lower. Honoka was already naked and Maki is already stripping herself, so Honoka simply helps Maki out of her clothing.

“What do I do with you, Maki-chan?”

Maki blinks blearily which turns into hunger as she eyed her sexy, unclothed other-half. “Marry me.”

Honoka giggles shyly; she’s happy to be proposed to by Maki, but she simply can’t take the redhead entirely seriously since Maki isn’t sober. “You don’t mean it.”

“I do…” Maki pouts. “Marry me, Honoka…”

Maki was groping Honoka’s behind rather aggressively while attempting to propose at the same time so the gingerhead laughs. “Okay…I will marry you if you remember to ask me again in the morning.”

Maki sucks on Honoka’s bottom lip hard. “I will marry you.”

Honoka smiles and pecks a kiss to Maki. The redhead tongues Honoka for a bit before pulling away panting. “You will marry me…”

Indulging in each other some more, Maki then rests on Honoka peacefully, just when Honoka thinks they are going to get some sleep, her girlfriend suddenly pushes herself off of her. “Something! Honoka! Uuf.”

“You’re going to leave me naked, alone and cold in bed after sex, Maki-chan?” Honoka teases, but Maki’s face still flushed from her alcohol and heat from their passionate activities simply crawls back into bed after littering the floor with the contents of her bag.

“What was that ‘something’ you wanted to take, Maki-chan..?” Honoka trials off when she notices the velvet box in her girlfriend’s hand and Honoka’s blue eyes widens and a short gasp escapes her.

Maki stumbles on the blanket before looking into Honoka’s eyes – her violet eyes seemingly clear and serious. “Marry me? Honoka...” Maki opens the box holding the engagement ring she bought for Honoka with clumsy fingers. “Marry me, Honoka…”

Honoka’s eyes well up with happy tears and she scolds Maki in a soft, touched, half-crying, half-laughing tone, “I will… But I can’t believe you’re doing this drunk…”

Maki blinks away her own tears and stares at Honoka’s waiting hand. Seemingly unable to process that Honoka agreed to marry her. Honoka simply waits patiently as she always has been, especially tonight.

It took a while but Maki finally broke into a huge, dorky smile as she took the ring out of the box which she drops to the ground beside the bed and starts shakily putting it on Honoka. Honoka laughs throughout Maki’s rather failed attempts. “Wrong finger, Maki-chan…” Honoka says multiple times.

At the third finger, Maki frowns. “How many fingers do you have..?”

Honoka smiles. “Five on each hand, Maki-chan.”

Maki finally gets the right one, she kisses her way up from Honoka’s ring finger to her wrist, to her arm, shoulders, neck and onto Honoka’s lips. Leaving “I love you”s each time while Honoka giggles ticklish and delirious from happiness.

“I love you too, Maki-chan…” Honoka whispers to Maki who fell soundly asleep right after her amazing proposal and lots of greedy, demanding but very loving kisses with Honoka.

.

.

.

Maki wakes up the next day naked with Honoka not quite remembering what happened other than the very good sex and always warm body. But when she sees her ring box on the floor, open and empty, and to Honoka’s ring finger which now wears the engagement ring, Maki’s mind gets thrown into a wild panic as she desperately tries to remember what has occurred.

Honoka in the morning is slower and sleepy and cute as she calls in a half-asleep voice. “Maki-chan..?”

Maki calms down at that and climbs back onto the bed, holding Honoka closer to her, but chickens out from asking what happened last night when she looks into Honoka’s baby-blue eyes – so loving, so sweet, so endless, so vulnerable. “Good morning, Honoka…” They share a kiss and prepares for the day.

Maki just _can’t_ keep calm with the ring on Honoka’s finger and Honoka just preparing breakfast for the both of them in their kitchen like it was any other day and there wasn’t an engagement ring on her ring finger.

During breakfast, Honoka finally says, “If you remember…” And she just leaves it there.

But that was the keywords really as the memories of last night - Maki embarrassingly and repeatedly asking for Honoka to marry her, and then the promise to ask her again when morning comes, and how she placed the ring on Honoka’s fingers (that was really badly done) floods into Maki’s mind which made Maki turn tomato-red and almost choke on her breakfast a grand total of six times.  

After breakfast, Maki couldn’t keep it in anymore as she takes Honoka’s hand in hers, dropped to one knee and stutters due to all the nerves. But looking back into Honoka’s patient, determined and loving eyes, she knows she can do it, has to do it, and will do it. Maki mutters an “Excuse me”, gently removes the ring till the tip of Honoka’s ring finger and asks, “Will you marry me, Honoka?”

Honoka couldn’t help but cry again as she smiles widely and nods repeatedly. “Yes… Yes, Maki-chan. Yes, I will!”

Maki pushes the ring back to wear it, fit and snugly on Honoka’s ring finger, signifying Honoka’s dedication to her, Maki’s boundless love for Honoka, and the sound of wedding bells in the near future.

Maki gets to her feet and lifts Honoka off her feet in a happy twirl and laughter, Honoka herself was laughing despite the tears of joy. Honoka is going to be her wife.

**Author's Note:**

> **Anyone else needs a tissue? TvT**
> 
>  
> 
> **I do feel that I can definitely write better…but..! I hope everyone enjoyed this and just feel… _Aww, Maki-chan I’m so happy for you!_ And _Honoka you’re so awesome! And totally the best wife!_ Then I am happy.  *O* **
> 
>  
> 
> **…**
> 
>  
> 
> **(I chickened out from attempting to write more explicitly. But they did it.)**
> 
>  
> 
> **Comments and everything is eternally appreciated! TwT**


End file.
